The Wizard of Oz
by D-ANIME-vidogameaddict
Summary: The song the Wizard of Oz by Chapter six is being preformed by Kingdom hearts Charters. Nuff said.


**A/N:** Yeah I wrote this because I was upset and needed to calm down it made me laugh so I decided I would put it up. But I think you may have had to of heard the song to find this funny. It is written some what like a script so bear with it. But I like it so there.

**Summery:** The song the Wizard of Oz by Chapter is being preformed by Kingdom hearts Charters. Nuff said.

**Rating:** Yeah this is only Rated K because there is nothing bad in it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the 5 minute version of The Wizard of Oz by Chapter 6. I don't even think I have all of the words write.

_**The Wizard of Oz**_

Sora: (walks to the front of the stage) Lady's and Gentlemen we present to you Chapter 6 very own 5 minute version of The Wizard of Oz. (music) Our story begins with a young girl named Dorothy. Who lived on a farm in Kansas with her dog Toto (Dog bark) and a pleasant tenor voice.

Roxas: Well thank you.

Sora: She was very happy there but she often dreamed of a far away place.

Roxas: (Sora is now in the back with the others while Roxas is up front) _Some where over the rainbow way up high there's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby._

Sora: (walks over to the corner of the front) wouldn't you know a big tornado picked up her house and spun it around (Tornado sounds are made in the back ground) and it landed in a strange new place.

Riku: Bank (Lollypop gild music starts)

Sora: She was in Munchkin land in the Land of Oz where she met some friendly Munchkins. Unfortunately she also met the Wicked Witch of the West (Motions hands toward Riku as the music stops)

Riku: (Looks Sora up and down) Oh great (turns to Roxas) I'll get you my pretty and you little dog to.

Sora: (music starts back up) Dorothy was concerned about all this but the Munchkins simply told her…

Leon, Axel_: Follow the yellow brick road follow the yellow brick road follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow brick road_

Sora: So Dorothy took there advice (Roxas skips around stage like going down the road) and was on her way to the Emerald City where the great Wizard of Oz would help her find away home. (Roxas slows down when he nears where Cloud is standing) On the way however she met an amazing scarecrow. For having no brain and made entirely of hay he was still able to sing. (Sora gets that what look)

Cloud: _I could while away the hours conferring with the flowers consulting with the rain and my head I'd be scratching while my thoughts were busy hatching if I only had a brain._

Sora: So the two of them went along there way (Cloud and Roxas Skip around stage together until they near Leon) and soon they came across a tin woods man. (Leon opens his mouth to sing) Who did not sing a solo.

Leon: What?

Sora: Anyway the Tin man needed a heart.

Leon: (Same time as Sora is talking) See you see that's what's up you see I don't get no solo everybody's got a solo I don't get a solo alright whatever, whatever

Sora: (Same time as Leon) and joined them on there quest in the dark scary forest of Oz (Leon Stop's) they soon began to worry about…

Roxas: Lions

Cloud: And Tigers

Leon: And Bears

All three: Oh my

Cloud: Lions

Leon: And Tigers

Roxas: And Bears

All three: Oh my

Leon: Lions

Roxas: And Tigers

Cloud: And Bears

All three: Oh my, Lions and Tigers and Bears oh my, Lions and Tigers and Bears Oh my (Axel jumps out they all freeze in fear)

Axel: Pu Pu pu purruf. _If I were the king of the forest! Not the Queen not the duke not the prince. _Purruf._ I'd where the robes of the Forest would be seen not count not chips. _Purruf.

Sora: Luckily he was a pretty big wimp.

Roxas: (walks up to Axel and holds out his hand) It's nice to meet you.

Axle: (flinches back as he screams a very girly scream) AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ah ahhh (pretends to cry).

Sora: So the Cowardly Lion joined them on the way to the Emerald City. (A little quieter than the rest)To get some nerve. (Loud again) And soon all four of them were singing together…

All four: _Were off to see the Wizard the wonderful Wizard of Oz we here he is a wiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was if ever a wiz there was the Wizard of Oz is one because, because, because, because, because, because of the wonderful things he does. Bum bublu bum budu budu budupad bum. Where off to see the Wizard the wonderful Wizard of OZ._

Sora: They finally made it to the Emerald City where the Wizard of Oz told them "Kill the Wicked Witch of the West." So they did. (Roxas dumps a bucket of water over Riku)

Riku: (looks very annoyed by this point) I'm melting.

Sora: Then the Wizard granted all there wishes. Even though the wizard was a fake (Sora looks sad) and the film destroyed my childhood. (Sarcastically comments) Thanks mom. But they all sang happily…

Leon, Cloud, Roxas, and Axel: _Oh ding dong the Witch is dead which old Witch_

Riku: _The Wicked Witch_

Leon, Cloud, Roxas, and Axel: _Ding dong the Wicked Witch dead._

Sora: And so after her incredible adventures in Oz Dorothy simply awoke to find herself back home in Kansas. Go Jay Hawks. Where she lived happily ever after.

Roxas: _If happy little blue birds fly beyond the rainbow why oh why cant I._

Everyone else: _Why oh why cant I._

I think this is so funny because I can so see this happening. But yeah I hope I got one person to laugh. Oh and for those of you who read my as the Crimson Tears Fall story I will not update till I get at least one review I'm just two depressed. But anyway tell me if this story made you laugh. Hey even tell me if you hated it.


End file.
